Manufacturers of consumer electronic devices such as smartphones, tablet computers and other camera-containing devices (including dedicated personal cameras) currently use a voice coil motor (VCM) for actuating or moving an imaging lens in order to adjust a focus position of the camera optics (as part of an autofocus system) or for performing optical image stabilization. To achieve accurate positioning of the movable lens and also low electrical noise operation, the VCM is currently driven typically with a constant current linear drive circuit. It has been found that the linear drive circuit, however, is not sufficiently efficient from a power consumption viewpoint, such that in portable camera devices a switch mode or switching type (sometimes described as a pulse-width modulated (PWM) drive circuit) should be used to enhance power efficiency. Indeed, a PWM or switch mode drive circuit may be up to 50 percent more efficient than a linear drive circuit for a VCM.